The Darkness is Maddening
by Jenny F. Paul
Summary: Daniel is left to roam the dark corridors of Castle Brennenburg alone. What will he encounter? NO PAIRINGS Rated T for swearing


It's going to get me. It's going to get me. _It's going to get me. _My breath was ragged from my heavy breathing as I sprinted through the dark, eerie corridor. I could hear the snarling of the..._thing _from behind me. I searched frantically for an escape, I could _feel _it's breath on my neck. I rounded a corner and turned off the lantern, praying that it made it harder for the monster too see. I searched the walls for a door knob of some kid, when my hand brushed one, I quickly opened it and shut it, then tucked myself in a corner, my back to the door. My breathing was still ragged and quick, and I did my best to slow it down. I heard the monster's confused growls from outside the door.

I whimpered slightly. The shuffling stopped, then another snarl sounded from right behind the wooden door. There was a distant dull roar, then there was a growl. It started to shuffle away, maybe in fear. I blew out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I slowly got off of the ground, then a wave of nausea hit me. I staggered backward, tripped on something, then toppled over. I winced as my back hit the stone floor, then rolled onto my stomach. I blinked my eyes, but that didn't help. Everything was fuzzy, I lit my lantern, and blinked my eyes at the sudden light.

I sat on my heels to get my bearings. I have to get moving, so I can make it to the Inner Sanctum alive. I stood up slowly, just to make sure I didn't fall over again. I silently walked toward the door and opened it as quietly as I could, when the hinges creaked I winced, and hoped that none of those things were nearby. I slipped through the door and shut it, then waved my lantern left and right, to make sure nothing was coming or lurking in the shadows.

My boots made a clicking noise as I walked through the halls. I cursed the person who put heels of boots, as I tried to lighten my steps. My lantern cut through the darkness like a knife, making everything visible. I saw a sign up ahead, so I quickly walked up to the sign and squinted. I struggled to translate the words in my head, my German was shit. But, I believed it said 'kitchen'.

I turned off my lantern, just in case. Darkness enveloped me, making my teeth chatter. I clamped my jaw shut, then hurried through the dark hall. My clicking heels echoed through the darkness. "Shut it...shut it..." I mumbled under my breath as I quickened my pace, which was not helping the clicking noise. I heard a confused growl from a distance behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I heard another growl answer the first, then another. There were_ two of them. _I sucked in my breath as I took an attentive step forward, which didn't make a sound. I peeked over my shoulder, and saw two blurry figures, outlined by the torch light, shuffle around. They scratched at doors and shuffled forward when they didn't find anything. I slowly let out a shaky breath, then took off running. I didn't care about my boots anymore. All I needed was to _get away from them. _There were some snarls of delight when I started to run, then I heard frantic shuffling turn into heavy thumps as they chased after me.

When I reached the door I frantically opened it and slammed it shut. I frantically looked around for a place to hide, but my time in the dark left me dizzy. I spotted a rack of dead pigs, then scrambled over there. I hid amongst the rotting flesh and hugged my knees. There was slashing at the door, and in little to no time at all, the door cracked open and I fell victim to stench and fear of the monsters searching the room.

They growled and shuffled through out the room. One came right in front of the rack of pigs, but snarled in defeat and shuffled back to the door. It snarled, probably to signal the other monster to leave. There was an annoyed growl in response, then two shuffling noises eventually faded into silence. My breathing came out fast and hurried.

I looked around my surroundings, then peeked around the corner. The door was completely busted, so I had to get out of this room as soon as possible. I spotted a barrel of some kind, with steam slowly and steadily rising out. I stood to my full height, then peered at the curious liquid. It was green, and bubbling. I frowned, I wonder what it felt like. So, I stuck my hand in the bubbly liquid. I hissed in pain and pulled my hand back, I was red and stumbled backward. "Damn." I whined and shook my hand.

I frantically dug for a laudanum in my bag, when I found one. I uncorked it with my teeth, spit out the cork, then threw back my head and drank it all. I threw the bottle away, and the pain turned from searing to a dull throbbing. I sighed in relief and let my eyes flutter shut. I was so tired...it was so tempting to fall asleep there, and forget about everything for a little while.

But then I remembered the incident from before, and my eyes shot open. No. I would not be caught off guard by some...some _thing_ and get killed. I got to my feet and trudged out of the room. I promised myself I would not die here, I would go back to Mayfair. Back to _Hazel_. I would read her books, just like old times. I would...

I felt something moist run down my grimy face. I frantically rubbed at the tears, don't cry Daniel, don't. I sighed I made a move to turn my lantern on, and when I tried to, nothing happened. My eyes widened as I stopped in the dark corridor, faintly lit by torches. "Damn it. Come on. _Come on!" _I snarled and tried to frantically turned the lantern on. "I can't be out of oil!"

I sighed in defeat and let the lantern hang uselessly at my side. My head started to pound, and I felt sweat slip down my face and bead my forehead. I felt my back hit a wall, then slide down until I was sitting. My hands gripping my head, and I felt my vision start to fade. "I-I can't...h-have to...s-stay...a-aw-" I stuttered uselessly.

_Just sleep Daniel_ a deep voice said soothingly in my head.

"W-wha-?" I started, but was cut off by the voice again.

_It'll be alright. Just sleep _the voice said again, I confirmed that it was Alexander, the Baron of this damned castle.

"N-no." I snarled.

_It'll all end before you know it. Just sleep _Alexander coaxed.

I struggled to keep my eyes from closing, but it didn't work. They got heavy, then fluttered shut. "O-okay." I whispered. I swear I heard a 'good' before everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This story is crap. I wrote it in like, two hours and I don't think it's very good. But, hey. I think it's better than my last Amnesia story. *coughBloodlustcough***

**Please Favorite and Review! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
